Earth 16
Earth 16 is a different Earth from the main storyline. Everything that is happening within the ficitonal Connectiverse is real but is different in Earth 16. Going in order, this page shall explain which majour events have changed, and which new characters will be added. Event Changes (in chronological order) Chuck Connex defeats H.A.T.E.R 1000 During the events of Connect-Time during Earth 16, Chuck still defeats H.A.T.E.R 1000 from stealing the gun H.A.T.E.R 1000 had. Instead of trapping H.A.T.E.R, Chuck decides to let H.A.T.E.R go free. H.A.T.E.R 1000 would disappear from the grid later on. Chuck Connex doesn't meet Spectra Helioticity In the events of the Connectiverse of Earth 16, Spectra still exists. But the major difference is that the two leaders of their own factions never meet. This does change other events that may have had one character be in the life of the other. Fools Gold The villain Fools Gold. Fools Gold in the original showing of the Connectiverse was just a mask that controlled Spectra once put on. In Earth 16, the cover up story is no longer a cover up story. The series that was later taken down on Spectra's channel, "The Rise of Fools Gold", never occurs. This does mean that Fools commits mass genocide inside the Heliotic Camp Site. In Earth 16, he is on the run. Legion of H.A.T.E The Legion of H.A.T.E, which included H.A.T.E.R 2000, Neko Fan Girl, Fools Gold, Jareffff The Dark Wielder, and Tele-Tricker, still exists. The only difference is that Fools Gold was never a member, as he never met any of the other villains. The Madseid War/Operation Orange: The Movie! As mentioned before, Spectra and Chuck never meet. This means that both instances of Spectra appearing (killing the random versalien, which assists Agent Zene and Harvard, and retrieving a letter with Fools Gold's insignia on it) never occur. This does put a bit of a paradox in the film, as the random versalien would never exist. Ai Akashi and Nikushimi Akashi never die Originally, Ai Akashi dies after The Madseid War, which Spectra soon blames Chuck for not giving supplies after the war. Instead, Ai never dies. Nikushimi, though, who originally dies during The Hunt, runs alongside Ai to the Heliotic Camp Site, thus living. Spectra never goes to hell to make a deal with the Devil. Sara is Missing The video posted before the Sara is Missing series, "FOUND A MISSING GIRL'S PHONE (GONE WRONG)" on Chuck's Universe, would not be in existence. This is also where Spectra vows revenge on Chuck Connex, as the Akashi sisters have died. Instead, Spectra never gains demonic powers. He naturally gains the powers of the Fan-Effect, thus giving him fire. A Life Or Death Situation (SKIT) - 12 Days of Chucksmas This video would not exist in Earth 16. Spectra never met Chuck, which is also added by the fact that the Akashi sisters never died, added by the fact that Spectra isn't in demon form. In short, this video would either be replaced or just never exist. Kyanna Helioticity Kyanna Helioticity. Partially failed clone of Spectra Helioticity. Originally, due to Spectra's sociopathy, Kyanna was a sociopath. In Earth 16, Kyanna Helioticity has emotions like any normal being. The same goes for Spectra. Characters Now, as this is a new timeline, there will be plenty of new characters, all of which on Spectra's side of the story. Chuck still has his same enemies against him, but after the Madseid War, Spectra has a whole new path set out for him. There will be new listings of characters. Some shall be allies, while others are enemies. There will be repeats of characters, some being the only connection between Spectra Helioticity and Chuck Connex. Allies * Natasha Castelo * Ai Akashi * Nikushimi Akashi * Kyanna Helioticity * Technic Helioticity * Beathra Helioticity * Phoenix Helioticity * Elaine * Hiraka Villains * Fools Gold * H.A.T.E.R 1000 (will take on a different name) * Irizu * Seila Helioticity * Mila Akashi * The Puppet/The Puppetmaster * Hansuke * Ramak * Jirel Kyl * Anika Kyl Future of Earth 16 Considering the finale of the fictional Connectiverse coming as soon as possible, Spectra is also no longer in said finale. The stories of Spectra that would've occurred after the Madseid War won't be recorded and posted onto YouTube. Instead, Logan Montgomery would be posting stories onto Wattpad. There will be multiple stories. This is the continuation of the Connectiverse after the finale video. This may take months. Category:Multiverse Category:Non Canon